


Unfortunate delay

by WildCacti



Category: Dr. Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel, Stephen Strange - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Panic, nsfwkinda, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCacti/pseuds/WildCacti
Summary: Stephan Strange is frustrated that Tony Stark isn’t ready for their night out. Little did he expect to spend the next several hours by Tony’s side calming him down from a deep panic.





	Unfortunate delay

**Author's Note:**

> A whole mix of angst, smut and fluff! Hope you all enjoy

Stephen Strange was, to be blunt, frustrated. Several minutes of quiet foot tapping on the wooden floor echoed above his heavy sigh. With one last grumble he uncrossed his arms and stormed across the hall.   
“Stark? I swear to god if you’re on your computer again I will trap you in a room with the cloak. You’re no better than Peter on the weekends” Hissing obnoxiously loudly, Strange paced outside Tony’s door. He waited despite the silent reply. The air was dry as Strange took another deep breath.   
“Stark I know you’re in there” Strange muttered. They had a rare opportunity to go out together and Tony had promised to clear his schedule. Sorta like last time when he forgot and ended up spending the night quietly working on a new suit prototype. Strange bumped his head on the door several times as if to knock. He sighed once more, turning his head to press his ear against the wall. He expected to hear the soft whirring on machinery behind Tony’s careful footsteps.   
Instead, there was dead silence.   
No whirring. No steps. No faint voice of Friday or any other freaky talking bot. Strange felt his skin crawl. One quick fumbled attempt to open the door revealed that it was locked. The doctor hastily portalled into the room, stumbling through and scanning the area for Tony.   
“Tony? Tony come on if you didn’t want to go you could have just asked. Where. Are. You. “ His crisp voice bellowed through the empty air. He bit his lip and began walking around, turning the corner to come face to face with a ball of fabric. Human shaped ball. Strange’s voice faltered. He dropped to his knees and scrambled to the dark bundle of Tony.   
There was no movement as the doctor gently placed an arm on the curled torso of the silent man. Strange waited several long moments before finally stuttering an “are you alright?”   
Tony suddenly shuddered. His head flew up exposing his bloodshot eyes and clenched jaw. He twisted around, meeting eyes with Strange. Pupils dilated, body now trembling, muscles tensed. Strange quickly realized what was going on. He opened his mouth to settle the panicking man but was quickly interrupted.   
“Ge-get out ste-ste-stephan” His words were choppy yet slurred, a dark mumble against the bright room. “I t-told you. I’d. b-be. Ready. Get. o-out” His eyes fluttered, matching the heavy weight in his voice. “y-you don’t even know what I d-do. oh g-god I’m gonna be late aren’t I. tell Stephan I’ll b-be a while no. No god he’s g-gonna get mad. I’m tired god wow idiot idiot idiot...” Tony’s body quickly stiffened again. Strange watched painfully. He waited several moments, eyeing the nail-clawed arms of his lover that left bright pink marks scattered from where he presumably squeezed himself too hard.   
“Tony. Tony. Breath Tony. I’m here. I’m here Tony” Stephen spoke slowly, ignoring the shivering avenger’s attempt to talk over him. “Listen to my voice. Listen”   
Tony’s breathing stayed chaotic, changing pace as he continued mumbling to himself Strange brought his face closer to Tony’s. “Tony. Can you see me?” He kept his face within Tony’s vision, calmly refusing to let him look away. “Tony?”   
A few scattered breaths later, Tony bit his lip and snarled a quiet “I’m fine” followed by a slurred “Stephan can’t see me like this”. His body tipped forward, collapsing into Stephen’s arms. The doctor felt a pool of tears soaking his shirt where Tony trembled violently. Stephan slowly wrapped his arms comfortably around the dark cloathed Stark, sitting in silence until the heavy shuddering body subsided to a gentle vibrate. “Tony. Can you talk?”   
Stephen broke the silence with a simple question. He waited patiently for a muffled reply. “When did you get here? Wh-what happened Stephen what just h-ha-“   
“Tony. You’re okay. You just panicked a bit, that’s all. It’s okay” The doctor gently ran his hand down Tony’s back. “You’re okay”   
“Stephen...god...what time is it what. What about the reservation?” Stephen silently sighed in relief as he watched Tony wash back into the present. “Don’t worry about that. Take your time.”   
“But...you said we had to leave soon” His quiet stutter slowly began to clear into a normal tone. Stephen clenched his jaw. He’d last warned Tony about leaving several hours ago. Something. Something triggered this panic attack in that time. And it took him this long to notice.   
Tony quickly picked up on Stephen’s slow response time. “Stephen what. Time is it”   
The Doctor looked down somberly. “It’s. Nearly midnight” Checking the clock Stephen now realized how long they’d been sitting there. He felt Tony tense against his chest. “Damnit” He picked himself up and began pushing away from Stephen. “Stephen I fucked up I wasted the entire day” The doctor pulled him back hastily. “Stay”   
His voice quivered.   
“Stay. Please “  
Tony froze. “what are you saying? You should just go sleep I’m fine now”.   
Stephen breathed deeply. “Tony I just.” He paused. “I’m okay to just spend time with you. Don’t you dare get salty about panicking. I should have been here. I don’t care if we miss that reservation. Just. Let me be by your side”   
Tony took a second to digest that. Stephen never said that sort of sappy shit. Why now? What was so special about him cradling his pitiful shaking body? “Stephen it’s late you. You’ve done enough it’s okay to go I’m not going anywhere” He looked up to meet Stephens guilty gaze, piercing his worn heart like an icycle. “You didn’t do anything wro-“   
“ Its what I didn’t do Tony. I am a doctor. I should ha-“ He choked on his words. Tony felt tears welling in his raw eyes. This man. Holding him, sharing the weight of grief. Trauma. Panic. Soothing his worries. Pulling him from the dark. This wonderful man was blaming himself? Could he be any more stupid? “Shut up strange, you’re being an idiot”. Stephen blinked at the sudden sarcastic comment. “Wh-“ Before talking out his surprise, his lips were compromised with another’s. Tony shifted his position in Stephen’s lap, pushing softly against the soft lips of Dr. Strange as the opposing man took his sweet ass time to process the situation. Stephen tasted the faint salty tears of the hours of terror on Tony’s lips, a soft pang of regret bouncing through his heart. As if he were a psychic, Tony drifted back. Under his breath, before quickly continuing the kiss he murmured, “ you did everything you could. It’s okay. I love you”   
A rush of emotion flowed through Stephen. He craved more. He craved every sore, scratched inch of Tony’s body. To gently touch. To admire the beauty of. Trembling hands slipped under Tony’s shirt, gently squeezing his torso.   
Tony shuddered as the wizard’s fingers grazed his bare skin. He gripped Stephen tightly, gaping his mouth open to breath in a familiar scent. A trace of fabric and ancient wood mixed with the minty toothpaste Stephen used that he refused to share. It was comforting, to say the least. Tony breathed slowly, listening to his and Stephen’s synced breaths as the wizard waited for him to continue.   
To Stephen’s surprise, Tony didn’t return to a simple kissing. Instead he leaned over, gently biting his collarbone. He pulled back, tugging at the skin as Stephen shut his eyes and held back a groan. Tony continued his nipping, eventually making his way to Stephen’s sharp jawline. The wizard quietly spoke, breaking the silence of their little “session”   
“Are you sure about this? You don’t need to force yourself to do anything” He grit his teeth as to not break character and release a pleasured sigh, somehow managing to succeed as Tony replied.   
“I’m probably stressed and crying for the entire evening is not how I want to recover.” He softly kissed Stephen’s jaw as he caressed his neck with his hand. Stephen stifled a quiet whimper, leaving Tony with a goofy grin on his face. “But if you want to stop…” Stephen snorted. “If teasing me with your biting will make you feel better than feel free to continue” the wizard cooed. Though sexual tension was high, Stephen was glad that Tony’s snarky remarks had returned. Despite what he said the hours of crying was necessary. Not that he’d mention that now. Maybe in the morning. Just as a wake up call.   
Tony didn’t let Stephen wander in thought any longer. He finally pressed his lips against the doctor’s again, pressing deeply against him and tickling him with his tongue. Stephen felt Tony’s smiling face against his, letting the kiss deepen as he fiddled with the bottom of Tony’s shirt. “Maybe get to a bed before stripping me “Strange” Tony chuckled, watching Stephen grab his black T shirt clumsily. “I’ll help you, let’s get somewhere more comfortable” Stephen sighed. He continued to gently kiss Tony as he fiddled to create a portal to the bedroom. Without warning he picked Tony up and rolled through the portal onto the soft springy bed. “Better?” Stephen quickly continued to grab Tony’s shirt as he awaited a reply.   
“I said I’d help Stephen” Tony gently guided the wizard’s scarred hands up his side as he removed the wrinkled shirt. “I could have done that alone”  
“Yes but I’m impatient”  
“Fair”   
Stephen quickly felt the twinge of annoyance in his chest dissolve as he took a long look at Tony’s bare chest. The defined features, his rippling arms and subtle muscles all resulting from his exhausting past. He gently traced his wavering hand across Tony’s bare chest until he reached the scar where an arc reactor was once implanted. The desperate craving from earlier returned as Stephen quietly admired the iron man’s body. “Like what you see?” Tony whispered. “Because you’ve been staring for an awfully long time”. Had it been anyone else Tony would be long gone. He didn’t need people staring at his bare chest scattered with marks on his past mistakes. But Stephen managed to get away to gently stroking it all, biting his lip as he traced the scar above his heart. The sorcerer glanced up. “Are you bothered?”   
Tony was taken back by the gentleness in his voice. He stuttered several times before replying with a quick “n-not at all no”   
Stephen relaxed and smiled subtly. “You getting impatient?”   
Tony hesitated to answer. “Impatient?” Why impatient? Why that question after such a gentle one? He opened his mouth to continue when Stephen snickered and pointed down, revealing the growing mound at Tony’s crotch.  
“Oh”   
Tony suddenly realized how hot his body was. Waves of heat and an itch for touch wracked him quickly. He shifted his position, pressing his lower body against Stephen and pulling his face closer. “I guess I am impatient”  
He vigorously kissed Stephan, his head clouded as he slipped his tongue into the wizard’s mouth. It was a passionate several moments before Stephan slipped his hand down Tony’s pants. Tony grunted, letting himself get pushed down onto his back as Stephan slipped the panting man’s loose pants off. Tony glanced up, ruffling his eyebrows. “Why am I the only naked one?” His body pounded with desire, longing to see Stephen’s exposed body.   
The sorcerer grinned, waving his free hand so that his clothes disappeared. Tony mumbled a quiet “woah” as he eyed the glistening body of the man above him. He didn’t get the leisurely experience Stephan got before curling his head back as the wizard clutched his penis carefully. He bit his lip but couldn’t prevent a heavy moan from ringing through the air. He felt his cock twinge, craving a rougher touch from the sorcerer panting near his chest. “Stephen, god stop teasing” He sucked air in between his teeth as his gripped the bed sheets tightly. He placed the back of his hand over his eyes, suddenly realizing how exhausted he was. His limbs began to relax, breath slowing and mind clearing.   
“Tony? You okay?” Stephan glanced up, bumping Tony’s crotch sensually and sending his arm off his closed eyes.   
“You were taking too long I began to fall asleep” He snickered, but couldn’t hide the heavy fatigue suddenly exposing itself.   
“You’re exhausted…” Stephen seemed to be talking to himself as much as he was to Tony. He crawled up so that their foreheads touched, ignoring the swelled cock left rubbing against his own. “You should really rest”  
Tony groaned. “Stop turning me on then…” his voice trailed off but he couldn’t argue any further. He gently leaned up, keeping his eyes closed to kiss Stephan, letting the rest of his body relax as Stephan led the calm new intimacy. The sorcerer lifted his hand to gently caress Tony’s hair, running his fingers through the short strands. The kiss continued on until Tony trailed behind in a light slumber. Despite that, Stephen continued to softly kiss Tony’s face, grazing his cheek and nose with his lips. He took pauses to listen to the gentle breath of the now calm man, relieved that he was finally fully settled down.   
Eventually the sorcerers rolled off his chest, laying on his side so he could comfortably watch the rise and fall of Tony’s chest. He kept his hand on his head, petting it as he quietly admired the love of his life. The hushed air didn’t encourage Stephen to fall asleep, instead he just spent the night, eyes glued to Tony.  
It wasn’t until the sun began to rise when Stephen drifted off, hand still ruffling Tony’s hair.


End file.
